Double Life II
by Proudbooklover
Summary: Sequel to Double Life. Lizzy is a demigod and a witch and is currently attending Hogwarts with her best friends: Harry, Ron and Hermione who are all entering their fourth year. Things are stirring in the magical and demigod world but what do you do if you live in both of them? Lead a double life of course!


Here's the sequel! It starts in their fourth year at Hogwarts and the third book in the pjo timeline. Hope you like it!

DISCLAIMER- I only own Lizzy.

* * *

"Lizzy! Percy, dear, come in, dinner is almost ready." Mrs Weasley fussed over us as we basically fell out of the fireplace. I brushed myself off and smiled warmly at her.

"Mrs Weasley, how are you?"

"I'm fine dear, Harry just arrived too- oh- let me help with that-" she noticed Percy trying to haul my chest out of the fireplace. With a flick of her wand, the trunk zoomed up the stairs, I guessed to Ginny's bedroom. "You are staying for dinner aren't you, Percy?"

"Oh, no, you've got enough on your hands, I-"

"Oh nonsense, dear, it's no trouble." Mrs Weasley smiled fondly at him and Percy blushed. She's been treating him as if he were her own son ever since he saved us from some undead warriors that stormed the Burrow (long story) which the Mist tricked her into thinking were a pack of wild dogs that had somehow got through the magical boundaries. I can tell he enjoys the attention though, but don't tell him I said that.

"Everyone's already outside, dears."

When we went out into the yard, we found the Weasley's, plus Harry and Hermione, settling down around two tables. However, they quickly jumped up and ran to us when we approached and I was promptly smothered in hugs.

By seven, the tables were crammed with plates and amazing food that I immediately dug right in to. I listened rather than talked, mostly because the only time I stopped eating was to breathe. This was Mrs Weasley's cooking for Hades sake! Mr Weasley and Percy Weasley were discussing the qualities of someone called Ludo Bagman and a missing staff member, Bertha Jorkins and some 'top secret event'. I saw Ron roll his eyes at his brother and I grinned; Percy is a bit of a ponce.

"He's been trying to get us to ask what that event is ever since he started work. Probably an exhibition of thick-bottomed cauldrons."

Meanwhile, Mrs Weasley had dragged me into an argument about Bill's fang earring and hair, which I personally thought were pretty cool, but no way was I admitting that to Mrs Weasley. Ginny saved me from that conversation and I flashed her a grateful smile.

Hermione had engaged Percy in a serious discussion on Greek mythology and the facts and figures of it, that Percy was obviously being his usual self and not having a clue about half of what Hermione was talking about.

Instead, I listened to the debate going on about the World Cup.

"Bulgaria have got Viktor Krum, though." Fred reasoned.

"Krum's one decent player, Ireland have got seven." Charlie said shortly. "I wish England had got through, though. That was embarrassing, that was."

I murmured my agreement.

"What happened?" Harry asked eagerly; I had forgotten he was almost completely isolated from the wizarding world at Privet Drive. At least I got the Daily Prophet and mum had wired the radio to get wizard channels too, which I was grateful for.

"Went down to Transylvania, three hundred and ninety to ten." Charlie sighed. "Shocking performance. And Wales lost to Uganda, and Scotland were slaughtered by Luxembourg."

"Well, I'm Ireland all the way." I smiled. "They are beating Bulgaria if it's the last thing they do." I wiggled my fork menacingly, but the potato stuck on the end flew off and smacked George right on the forehead. Oops.

Mrs Weasley conjured up candles to light the darkening garden whilst we ate pudding and watched Crookshanks chase gnomes around the garden.

Ron whispered quietly to Harry, "So- have you heard from Sirius lately?"

I leaned in at once. Sirius is Harry's godfather who had escaped Askaban and we found out that he is innocent last year, but he is now on the run because the only proof that we had (Peter Pettigrew aka Scabbers the rat) escaped.

"Yeah, twice. He sounds okay. I wrote to him the day before yesterday. He might write back while I'm here." Harry explained. He looked as if he wanted to say more, but then decided against it. I frowned but didn't ask.

Suddenly Mrs Weasley exclaimed, "Look at the time! You really should be in bed, the whole lot of you. You'll be up at the crack of dawn tomorrow to get to the Cup. Percy, dear, you really should get home, I wouldn't want Sally to worry, although I did send her an owl to tell her you were stopping for dinner. Lizzy and Harry, if you leave your school lists out, I'll get your things for you tomorrow in Diagon Alley. I'm getting everyone else's. There might not be time after the World Cup, the match went on for five days last time!"

Percy and I went to the fireplace and we hugged goodbye.

"I'll miss you, Perce." I grinned at him.

"I'll miss you, too. Have fun at the match- don't get into trouble." he said sternly.

I sighed. "Can't promise anything, I'm afraid."

"I know. But fingers crossed, eh? I hate the bloody Floo." he grumbled as he disappeared into the flames.

I wish I had crossed my fingers.

* * *

So? Reviews are appreciated, as always. Hope you enjoyed this little opener! Love you!


End file.
